Harry Potter and the Master of Death
by Snakeeater3
Summary: HPDMC cross over Virgil and Dante are looking for their sister whom they lost when Devils attaced their home.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Master of Death**

**Snakeeater here giving you another DMC/Harry Potter Story. I've tried to make this more appealing. Please review and tell me what to work on for the next chapters, I do not own DMC nor Harry Potter.**

Virgil was running down one of the numerous dark lanes of London. He had got the scent the scent of a Sparda. As he was running he observed a large wall appearing in front of him, a smirk appeared on his young face with minimal effort he leapt towards the wall and started to run up it, once he was close to the top he jumped over it and landed perfectly on the ground. He sniffed the air like one of the guard dogs you would now see in London. The scent once more travelled up his nostrils and noticing that it had changed direction he altered his course. Running as fast as he could he noticed the scent was getting stronger. Again an obstacle faced him and again he jumped but this time a lot harder. He flew up eight stories and landed himself on top of the building. He looked down like a hawk searching for it's pray. Then he noticed it, a brown bushy haired girl walking out of the shop. With his advanced eye site he could see that she had warm brown eyes and for a moment Virgil thought, 'There's no ways this girl could be a descendent of Sparda.' Suddenly a group of ten or more people magically appeared by her they held some sticks up at her and beams of light started erupting from the sticks. Seeing the girl duck down and kicking one of the attackers in the southern regions Virgil thought, 'This should be interesting let's watch.'

The daughter of Sparda was just walking out of the shops her mum had run out of milk and sent her down to fetch some. 'Lazy mother,' the girl thought, 'Oh well at lest it will keep me fit for when I next see Harry and maybe this time he will be interested in me instead of that cow Cho Chang!' She thought with disgust. Suddenly she heard the familiar pops that one would hear when some one apperated. Looking around she saw ten Deatheaters pointing their wands at her. That's when it happened, every thing was happening in slow motion and then she felt someone taking over. At first she thought someone had used the imperius curse on her but she never felt the bliss that normally accompanied it when someone used the spell. On the contrary it was one of pure rage and confidence, she felt that no one could take her on and that these people were mere rag dolls waiting to be thrown against the wall. As they started to place their spells she ducked under them and kick number one on the lower regions. With a howling cry of pain number one fell backwards cupping himself where the girl had just kicked. The kick that had crippled number one followed thorough to a round the house kick of sorts and the child of Sparda used the kick to attack a female's face leaving blood spew across the floor, the female known as number two had several teeth removed and her nose badly broken and number two broke her wand arm by landing on the pavement's curve with a sickening crack. The daughter of Sparda didn't flinch like she would have done but merely carried on sending several hundred punches at number there, she then jumped up into the air and kicked number there full force into a lamp post. A faint red glow was now appearing over the daughter of Sparda. Seeing this, Deatheaters tried to escape but only four did. With great spread and agility the daughter of Sparda ran towards number four and five breaking their arms and legs and like number two they fell to the grounds with sickening thuds. Number six was trying desperately to run away but the child of Sparda leapt upon him much like Virgil had done to the wall. Number Six came crashing to the ground and his mask shattered. The child of Sparda could see who it was, "Krum?" The descendent asked, "Why? How are you a Deatheater?"

"Simple," replied Krum his voice one of someone in extreme pain, "You liked that Potter brat, he took you away from me. You were mine!" Krum shouted, "And he took you away from me but that's going to change now because he's going to die by my masters hands and I will get you," Krum was sneering and sounded quite mad.

Virgil had enough, 'Why does she get all the fun?' he asked himself and with on quick stealthy swoop he came down upon his targets the four Deatheaters that the Daughter of Sparda thought disapperated. The Yamato killed its targets and ground them up in to blood leaving no trace that they had been killed. Virgil walked up to the girl and said, "Come on missy you best go home,"

The child of Sparda looked up to the stranger. The stranger had hard icy blue eyes and brilliantly white hair, which reminded the Daughter of Sparda of Sonic. It didn't help that he was wearing a blue jacket with gold Oriental markings on and gold endings. He also wore a black T-Shirt and black trousers to complete the look he had brown boots on and a blue seethed Samurai sward with a gold hilt. Inscribed on the seethe was the word Yamoto. "Why should I go with you, you are a stranger and the way you carry your sward around makes you look like a kidnaper?"

"Because I was sent hear to take you home by Dumbledore, Hermione Granger,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing also for telling me what to improve on, hope you enjoy**

**I don not own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry**

Virgil was walking down the street with Hermione, 'When I find Dante I'm going to kill him more painfully than ever,' Virgil thought, 'leaving me to run through the ally ways like a common human,' "What's the matter?" Virgil asked not really caring.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, Virgil did not know if she was evading the question or simply just did not know.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you are a bright and smart pupil," Virgil said matter-of-factly, "You should be asking more questions and I should be threatening to burn your books and cut your tongue out."

"Well," She said timidly, "I'm trying to get to grips with what happened back there, I mean I've face my share of Deatheaters…"

"Death what?" Virgil asked. He was new to the wizarding world and did not know all the facts but before Hermione could say what they were Virgil remembered a passage from 'The greatest threats to humanity' "Oh yes Lord Voldemort's followers, sorry I'm new to the wizarding world."

"Shouldn't Professor Dumbledore have told you about the Deatheaters?" Hermione asked, "After all you are here to… actually why, are you here?"

'a good question,' he said to himself, "To take you home Albus has some things he wishes to tell you and your love interest." Hermione stopped shell shocked.

Back at the grangers residence Harry sat quietly. Some bloke Dante had taken him from the Duresly early to what he said was the Grangers residence. 'I should not have followed, I should have sat at home wand gone as well as my balls,' Harry thought. Dante sat on the couch feet up and enjoying his nice pizza, 'Nice pizza, wonder if V had any luck finding that Granger girl,' he need not have waited long as the Grangers door was kicked down, every wand in the room faced the door and when the person entered a bombardment of stupefy flew towards the person. Calmly and quickly the person took his sword out of its sheath and spun it around at an incredible speed. The stupefy were absorbed by the rotation and the person put the weapon away. As he stupefy into the light he saw Dante. "Run and run fast brother dearest." But before Dante could move Virgil Sent the Yamato straight into his forehead.

**What do you think if you want me to redo the chapter say so in the review, also plz remember I'm under pressure here with exams at the moment so bear with me**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, this is chapter 3 of this hopeful saga. In this chapter there will be some H/HR moments and a fare few anti R/HR moments. Also I hope to bring forward the history between Dante, Virgil and Hermione. This may not go along with the DMC story but I promise to follow the DMC story line as best as I can

I don't own Harry Potter or DMC if I did Harry and Hermione would have gone out in book 4 and Virgil wouldn't have lost the fight to Dante in DMC3

"Molly would you be so kind as to clean the blood from Mrs Granger couch," Dumbledore asked, "I fear it may stain if someone doesn't do it soon." Everyone once again had their wands pointed at Virgil. He had his normal poker face on and no emotions were shown in his body language.

"W-w-why did you kill that man," Hermione asked, "What did he do wrong, there must be a reason," Hermione continued. Virgil let a small crack of a smile come on his face.

"No, no reason at all apart from he made me walk through the back alleys like a common mortal. If my father didn't like you oh what would I give to help my friends the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Everyone looked at him, after what seamed like years of waiting mad eye shouted

"He thinks he's immortal like lord Voldemort, kill him," At once the sounds of three AK's shot out. Virgil simply let them hit him, once the smoke cleared Virgil smirked and replied in a distorted voice.

"Magic doesn't work on Devils." And with that he morphed into his devil form (Nelo Angelo). Dante soon woke up.

"Jesus Christ V, why in Mundus's name did you attack me like that?" Dante asked.

"If you weren't awake the first time I said it it's your own flat and I'm not going to repeat myself twice." Virgil said logically and coldly. (A/N you can tell V and Snape are going to get along)

"Fine, so oldylocks, why don't you tell us who mine and V's little sister is? I'm dieing to know,"

"That could be me Dante," Virgil said cracking a rare joke.

"Anyways," Dumbledore said, "Who can tell me about the legend of Sparda?"

Hermione's hand shot up as if she was in DADA, Dumbledore nodded to her and she said, "The legend of Sparda, two millenniums ago there was a war, between the human world and the other, the underworld. During the fighting a powerful Devil stood up for justice and fought for our kind, his name was Sparda. After he single handily defeated the armies of hell he sealed the portal shut trapping his own powers with it. While he lived on earth his wife and he bore three children, their names were Virgil, Dante and Hermione.

I need to leave it there, as with the other chapter please tell me if I need to improve on it also if you have a chance look at my friends DMC forums I've put it as my homepage please check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there sorry about the last chapter was a bit crap. Anyways I hope to make this chapter a lot better than the last**

**I do not own Harry Potter or DMC**

_After he single handily defeated the armies of hell he sealed the portal shut trapping his own powers with it. While he lived on earth his wife and he bore three children, their names were Virgil, Dante and Hermione._

"Why is my name in there," Hermione asked Dumbledore, "It hasn't been in there before, has it?"

"The reason that you said Hermione was because of a powerful spell it masked the words about you and made it seam as if Sparda only had two children," Dumbledore replied, "The words have always been there but the story itself would alter your mind."

"But still there must be at least a hundred Hermione's in Europe alone, so it can't be me, rite?" Hermione once more questioned, "Besides the wife of Sparda Eva had blonde hair not brown and I have a mother who is alive, Sparda's sons mother is dead."

"Um, Hermione dear," Mrs Granger said timidly, "15 years ago Dumbledore came on our door step asking us to look over you, we accepted as we couldn't have children our self's you see."

"So your not my mother," Hermione said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not your mother biologically Hermione," Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes, "But she does love you like a mother, when you fell and cut your knees who helped you through, your mother Mrs Granger, when people were bulling you at school, who would listen to you cry and try to comfort you, your mother Mrs Ganger, you see Hermione just because Mrs Granger didn't give birth to you it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. You are her child in a sense just like Harry is Mrs Weasly's son." Most people had teary eyes when Dumbledore finished.

"There's always a test you can do Hermione," Virgil said.

"What?" Hermione replied, "I want to find out who I am so please tell me."

"Fine, Dante go ahead." And with that Dante drew rebellion and stabbed Hermione were her heart was.

"No, Hermione," Harry shouted running towards her, the last thing Hermione saw was Virgil stabbing Harry with the Yamato, tears came to Hermione's eyes as she thought, I am weak, I couldn't save Harry and with that Hermione breathed her last breath.

Xxxxxxxxdmcdmcdmcxxxxxxxxdmcdmcdmxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was floating around in her mind, 'Is this what death feels like?' Hermione wondered, 'If so why do I still feel as if I'm under the cruciatus curse?'

'**Simple my dear friend**' a voice said in her mind, '**because your not dead, Devil's never die and if they are slain they go to hell were they lead a life of luxury**,' the voice once ore said.

'So I am a devil,' Hermione said.

'**Yes but in order to access your powers you must merge with me, your devil side, your appearance will change mainly you will have straight hair, also you will be able to fall any distance and walk off afterwards, the killing curse will not affect you like my brothers and you will not be able to die**,' the voice explained, '**So are you willing to merge with me**,'

'Yes,' Hermione said. All of a sudden she felt stronger the pain went but then came back ten fold, Hermione screamed for the pain to finish, suddenly she felt claws come out of her hands, Two horns grew on her head, a white amour formed around her, finally two swords appeared by her, she grasped them out of instinct. Both swords were pink and when the pain subsided a pink aurora was pulsing through her, "I am Hermione Sparda, Princess of Hell and no mortal shall defeat me," Hermione said in a distorted voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Been a while ain't it? Lol. Well I'm back and ready to continue with this story, exams are still going on (no matter what year you're in it's a bloody disgrace!) so updates may be long but certainly faster than they have been XD. Also spelling his Vergil's name as it is not the British way Harry Potter 7 ruled though it should have been a Harry/Hermione ending XD lol.

Once again I only own the plot enjoy

_Hermione was floating around in her mind 'Is this what death feels like?' Hermione wondered, 'If so why do I still feel as if I'm under the cruciatus curse?'_

'_**Simple my dear friend**__' a voice said in her mind, '__**because you're not dead, Devil's never die and if they are slain they go to hell were they lead a life of luxury**__,' the voice once ore said._

'_So I am a devil,' Hermione said._

'_**Yes but in order to access your powers you must merge with me, your devil side, your appearance will change mainly you will have straight hair, also you will be able to fall any distance and walk off afterwards, the killing curse will not affect you like my brothers and you will not be able to die**__,' the voice explained, '__**So are you willing to merge with me**__,'_

'_Yes,' Hermione said. All of a sudden she felt stronger the pain went but then came back tenfold, Hermione screamed for the pain to finish, suddenly she felt claws come out of her hands, Two horns grew on her head, a white amour formed around her, finally two swords appeared by her, she grasped them out of instinct. Both swords were pink and when the pain subsided a pink aurora was pulsing through her, "I am Hermione Sparda, Princess of Hell and no mortal shall defeat me," Hermione said in a distorted voice._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDMCFXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked at Vergil, "How dare you harm my soul mate, you shall pay dearly for this crime!" Her voice was still distorted, "Prepare to feel the wrath of a Sparda!"

Vergil withdrew his sword from Harry Potter's chest; he then faced Hermione, "If you are trying to impress me..." Vergil said no emotion in his voice, "Then try harder!" His voice was now filled with power, the very essence of time and space shook when he said those words, "I am the Emperor of Hell and Evil, I am Emperor of the universe and the grandson of God, I tempted Lucifer himself from my grandfather and played him against Him." Vergil had removed the power from his voice for the sake of existence, "I have the power of Jesus Sparda and my own and you would fall to me in battle, I could kill you without a moment's hesitation, however I do not wish to so don't make me. Besides your "Soul Mate" is alive and well as you can plainly see," Vergil sniggered.

"It's true Mione, I'm alive see?" Harry waved his arm to prove his point.

"Harry is it really you?" Hermione asked scared in case what she was seeing was not real. Harry just nodded, and with that Hermione ran to Harry engulfing him in a hug. "I was so scared that you had died!"

"Nah can't get rid of me that easy Mione. Besides all your brother did was talk to me, well in a way he did." Harry replied happy to be so close to the girl he loved.

"Right I'd hate to break up this love fest," Fred said, "But I for one would like to know what is going on here."

"Me too," Ron said through his teeth, 'Hermione's mine not Potters how can they say they are soul mates!'

All eyes turned to Vergil and Dante, "While I do know what is happening I am not going to tell you, I have far more important things to do, go ask Dumbledore he will know!" There was clear venom in his voice.

"Verge are you O.K. you're not normally that cold or venomous to people," Dante asked, though he would never admit it he loved Vergil; he was his brother after all. And Vergil loved him not that he would admit that either. 'Dante that red head, the one who's the same body age as sis and her soul mate?' Vergil thought on the mental connection he shared with Dante, thanking that his sister Hermione couldn't understand the language they were speaking on it. 'Yeah, the annoying one? Just to clarify of course.' Vergil rolled his eyes not that anyone was noticing as all eyes were now on Dumbledore. 'Yes the annoying one. He seems to think that he owns our sister.' Dante sniggered at this, 'Really? How idiotic.' 'Yes I quite agree, much like you,' Vergil thought with a small smile tugging on his lips.'

"Well it's simple like I said before," Dumbledore spoke, "Hermione Granger, or rather I should say Miss Sparda, is the brother of these two men. What you all should realise is that even though Sparda is a legend he existed, all legends do Sparda, The Deathly Hallows," Vergil laughed at this.

"I never let death get over that, the idiot!" Vergil spoke, "Not that I normally say this but sorry please continue."

"Thank you Mr Sparda," Dumbledore said kindly, "As I was saying, they all exist, Sparda, though not that is mentioned in the legend was the son of God, Hermione, Vergil and Dante are therefore the grandchildren of God, all with extreme power nothing that anyone on this planet or universe for that matter can match." Dumbledore took a breath and paused to let it sink in. "Vergil has the most power of course as he is also the Emperor of Hell and evil it's self. But this is getting of topic, all the children were scattered in this incarnation so they could re-connect with humanity in Vergil's case so he wouldn't destroy humanity and existence. By the way has it worked?"

"A bit, I won't say why." Vergil said again with a smirk on his face.

"Well again moving on. Now they have connected they can be a family again, and that's about it," Dumbledore said everyone sensing that it was over. 'Play along,' Vergil said to Dante via their link.

"Potter as you are my sisters soul mate this means you love her and let me tell you, you've wasted since first year not dating her don't keep making the mistake, and if you hurt her," Vergil now put his most terrifying voice on, "I will rip your intestines up through your mouth and use it as a noose to hang you and ride your corpse into the deepest pits of hell!"

Harry needless to say was scare beyond his wits and backing up into a corner, while Ron had just stormed out of the room.


	6. Note to readers

Hey there just to let you know I'm rewriting this story, sort out the spelling, grammar and sort out the plot a bit better lol.


End file.
